There's Something About that Host
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Haruhi S. is randomly sent to Ouran Academy when a family member finds that they are the head of a large company. Upon arriving, she checks out the Host Club and instantly knows Haruhi's secret.
1. Back to Normal?

**Yes another OHSHC and MOHS crossover! My last one failed so I've re-vamped it into a story and not just a one-shot about a person nobody really thinks about! I hope you enjoy this story! **

"Okay everyone! I'm leaving tomorrow and you'll probably never see me again so listen up! This is second year Yoshida Mika, she agreed to join our club so that we could have and even amount of members. As for who is in charge after tomorrow, I pick Kyon. Take good care of the club and if you catch any aliens tell me! That is all," Haruhi spun around and out the door to signify that the meeting was over and that we could all go home.

Now one may ask, _why is the person who started this insane club leaving and giving it up to me? _The answer comes inside Haruhi's family. Being that she has an odd and scattered family makes it so that the girl herself is odd and scattered. It began two week ago when Haruhi came bolting up the stairs and slammed open the door in her usual manner. I'm still surprised that the door hasn't been broken yet. Then she made an announcement:

"Okay guys. I'm sorry to inform you that I will be leaving this club and I will no longer be here!"

Of course this all made us wonder so Haruhi continued.

"Some odd relative that I have never heard of in my family somehow got a whole bunch of of money because they found out they were the head of a big company or something. Apparently when he/she got the money they instantly thought of my family and wanted to send me to some fancy school called Ouran Academy."

Apparently everyone in the room except for Haruhi knew about Ouran. The prestigious school where only the elite rich kids of rich people went and received the highest education.

"I only have 2 weeks left here so we have to make a few changes," she concluded.

Now two weeks later with changes made and a new member, Mika, I walked home wondering what the club was going to do without Haruhi. I remember one time I was given a choice to have a normal life and I decided against it but now, though not fully normal, I would have that chance again but this time I couldn't stop it.


	2. Crazy Talk!

**Welcome back! I know..the general melodramatic story. I'll try to do something funny! so...Let's do this thing!**

-Over at Ouran Academy a day later-

"Hey did you hear about that new girl in class D? She just transferred from a public school here! Apparently someone in her family found out that they were the head of a huge food company!"

"Yeah I heard! And did you see her hair? It's so messy!"

"She is very odd, and though I generally wouldn't say this but, she just doesn't look good in our school uniform."

"Hello princesses, may I ask, what are you talking about?"

"Oh! He-he, Tamaki-sama! Did you hear what we were saying?"

"No, but I did hear the beautiful sound of chiming voices from this area. May I get you anything my dears?"

"Oh, no Tamaki-sama! You're all we need!" Tamaki gave the girls his usual warm smile then went off to see his next appointment.

Yes the usual day at the Ouran High School Host Club. Flowers and sparkles were everywhere as the hosts gave their all to make these rich girls happy. Hunny blithely shoveled cake into his mouth while his cousin Mori waited on him as did their girls. Kaoru and Hikaru were acting out their questionable roles while the guests sighed. Tamaki had his genuine sparkle on as he was surrounded by appointments. Kyoya ginned as he though of new ways to earn money for the club while entertaining the ladies and the natural honor student Haruhi simply acted herself and answered the questions the way her attentive guests wanted them to be answered.

"Tamaki-sempai," cooed one of the guests. "did you meet the new second year, Suzumiya Haruhi today? She's in class D but I know you love meeting new people."

"You are right my princess, I do love meeting people. But I'm afraid I haven't met Ms. Suzumiya yet," he replied coolly while thinking, "Haruhi? Another Haruhi? And she's a girl? I have to meet her! I wonder if she's anything like my Haruhi?"

"I think she said that she would have to start her own club here like she did her last school," the girl continued. "But she also said that she wanted to check out the other clubs as well starting today with the most famous one..."

"THE HOST CLUB!" came a loud voice that made everyone jump and turn. A girl with slightly unruly hair waltzed into the room and looked around with wide eyes. Everyone watched as she walked casually around then up to Tamaki. "You look like the president here. Tell me about your club."

Tamaki smiled brightly then made a wide sweeping gesture as he went into his explanation of the Host Club. Haruhi listened intently then at the end of his rant shrugged. "It sounds boring. But I'll try it out for today."

There was a gasp from everyone in the room at the though that someone would think that the Host Club was boring, Tamaki went into his corner of woe. "This club is anything but boring.." Haruhi thought, observing from a distance.

"Pick anyone, all of the hosts are obliged to be of service to you," Tamaki gestured after a very fast recovery. Haruhi scanned the room.

"I'll visit all of you," she decided. "starting with you."

"I'm honored," the king replied.

The rest of the club returned to it's normal routine as the new guest moved from each host to the next. Then she came to the resident natural-type Haruhi. And off in the corner the light bulb lit up.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Fujioka Haruhi. You're name's Haruhi as well?" the second year Haruhi stared intently at the other. Felling a little unconformable being stared at, the first year offered her some tea. No answer. Haruhi sat back after her analysis.

"You're a girl."

The rest of the hosts froze as they were keeping a finely-tuned ear on the conversation between the two Haruhis.

"Why are you acting like a guy when it's obvious you're a girl? Just because you're flat chested doesn't mean you're a boy!"

The hosts stood, ready to cut in and defend their friend but someone was faster.

"Ohahahahahahaha! You silly, silly second year! Haruhi is just a _very _feminine looking guy! You can't honestly believe that _he_ is a _she_!"

"You wanna bet? I know I girl when I see one," Haruhi challenged the new rival that rose from the floor. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who do you think I am...? I'm Houshakuji Renge, the Host Club's manager!"

"Then you of all people should know that you have a girl host!"

"That's crazy talk! Tell her guys!"

"Oh yes! He's very masculine!" the Kaoru encouraged.

"The manliest!" Hunny added.

"A natural host!" Tamaki put in.

"Yeah! No girl would be this comfortable talking to other girls like she- I mean he does!" Hikaru concluded. The other hosts glared at him; he grinned and shrugged.

During this time Renge had come down from her pedestal to face Haruhi. Tension sparked between the two.

"This can't be good," the first year Haruhi thought. "They're both strong-headed and they're clashing." she sighed. "Why do I have to be the argument topic of this club?"

"You're blind if you can't see that that host is a girl! that should be illegal!"

"Haruhi-kun is a guy! There's proof on the website!"

"I don't care about your stupid website!"

"Well you should! Why don't you look it up! You may learn something!"

"Why would I want to learn something from someone as squeaky as you?"

"My voice is not squeaky!"

"It is! And you have the most annoying laugh in the world!"

"Ladies please," Tamaki interfered. "let's not argue in here, you're bothering other guests."

"What do you know you fake prince!" Renge growled.

"Yeah back off!" Tamaki again retreated into his corner of woe.

"Hey there's no reason to be that mean!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Go help the dumpling, pound cake!" Haruhi roared. "I saw how much you eat, it's amazing how you can eat all that cake and still be thin!"

"Actually you are getting a little pudgy," Renge added. Tears welled up in Hunny's eyes as he ran to Mori for support.

"Hey that's our sempai!" the twins exclaimed.

"Don't make us start on you!" Renge and Haruhi shouted together. The two continued arguing, getting farther and farther away from what they started at. Meanwhile the entire room was watching this take place, the hosts helplessly unable to stop it.

"Kyoya-sempai! Get in there! I know you can do something!" the Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I think this is rather interesting actually..."

"But it's making everyone...uncomfortable!"

"Alright...tell Mori-sempai to break them up."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of that. I have to keep myself in-tact."

The twins made their way over to Mori and Hunny then one went on each side of the 3rd year.

"Mori-sempai! You have to make them stop!" Mori glanced at both. He took Hunny off of his shoulders and stepped towards the two...


	3. SOS Brigade II!

**Gyah! I keep getting distracted! **

**Fun Fact! In the last episodes of Ouran, did you know Tonnerre is French for thunder? And thunder is the only thing Haruhi is scared of? Hence Éclair Tonnerre is a play on words...Haruhi's biggest fear. I don't remember where I read that but wherever it was that sight gets the credit for it. **

**BTW I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Thanks! **

Mori made his way over to the two then just stood between them. He picked up Renge and put her next the Haruhi. Both instantly stopped talking when he interfered. He looked deeply at both of then then held his hand out to the side. Hunny supplied him with a small cake. Mori closely inspected the cake then handed back to Hunny then stepped away.

"Renge-chan, Haruhi-chan* split this cake each of you gets a third."

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I want a slice too. So here we go, Takashi..." Mori took out a large knife and cut the cake in thirds. He gave one piece to Haruhi and the other to Renge then took the last for himself.

"You're too shallow," Renge said taking a bite of the cake.

"You can have my piece," Haruhi said offering it to anyone. "But I know that Haruhi is a guy and I'll prove it. I'll start another SOS Brigade and then you realize that I'm always right." Haruhi turned and marched out of the door, slamming it behind her.

-The Next Day-

Everyone had almost forgotten the encounter with Haruhi yesterday, the guests came in as usual to find a unique royal palace. The hosts were dressed up as princely figures each wearing a sword and a long cape.

"I will fight my heart out for you, my dear princess," were the opening words of the day. Everyone went right into service. Bu the happy glow of the room didn't last long.

The door once again slammed open and Haruhi appeared once again. She walked steady over to Hunny and Mori. She grabbed both of them by the ties then drug them out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone was shocked. Hunny and Mori didn't put up a fight (if they did pulling on the ties would have solved that). And none of the other hosts tried to stop them.

"May we ask that club close early today?" Hikaur and Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"We may loose some income but I think an explanation is needed." Kyoya complied.

"Excuse us princesses!" Hikaru called over the chatter.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering what just happened..." Kaoru added.

"So, we'd like to find out and report back to you tomorrow!"

"So unfortunately we'll have to cut club short!"

"We hope you understand," the two concluded together.

The girls shuffled around a little bit the slowly drained out of the room. The hosts all gathered together as the guests left.

"Wow, it feels empty without Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai," Haruhi commented.

"Well then let's go find them!" the twins announced each hooking their arm around hers then dragging her out of the room. The rest of the group followed then split up to look for them.

"They can't have gone far, it's still club hours," Kyoya said after they regathered back at the third music room. "I have a map of the entire school, but so far as I know there aren't any spare rooms." Kyoya laid it out on a table.

"What about that one?" Haruhi said pointing to a small room off in a far corner in the north campus, in the north corridor.

"That one?" the twins said. "I didn't even know there was one back there. Do we even have a north campus?"

"There isn't such thing as the north campus," Kyoya said sternly. "and they didn't add it recently or else we would know."

"Sempai, do you know if they had any additions recently?" Haruhi asked the son of the chairman. No answer.

"Tono? Where's Milord?" Hikaru asked.

"He must still be looking for them, he practically knows this school like the back of his hand anyway," Kaoru concluded.

"Well, whether the place exists or not we need to check, let's go to the north campus!" Tamaki's voice came from behind them.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya asked.

"Sitting on the couch listening to you guys."

'That's not like you Milord. What happened to Jungle Pool SOS?"

Tamaki only shrugged. "We're still going to get Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai back we're just going to wait."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"She'll be back tomorrow, if she isn't then we'll go looking for her after club."

"Sempai are you okay? Did you get kicked by a horse again?" Haruhi asked.

"No Haruhi, I wasn't. But we need to think this through. An odd girl will look for odd people, after school where is the most dense population?"

"At our club," Kyoya answered. "I think I know what you're getting at, Tamaki. So we need to wait."

"But who says the most odd people are in our club?" the twins said. Everyone looked over at the two.

"Oh, no, Kaoru and I are not going to be live bait for that crazy!" Hikaru announced.

-The Next Day-

The club was closed but all of the hosts except Hunny and Mori were there. So they went about their usual tasks, but all were on edge of the slightest sound of the other Haruhi approaching. At a point where the room was quiet they heard footsteps down the hall. They tried to ignore it and think that it was just the janitor but it was just to fast to be him. Then the door swung open. Haruhi marched right in and looked around.

"No guests today? Well then..." she headed started towards Hikaru and Kaoru. The two wanted so badly to bolt off and start running away, but all of the hosts had decided that she would take them next. Haruhi reached up and grabbed their ties and pulled them out of the door. The other hosts again, only watched.

Hikaru and Kaoru were pulled down the hallway out of the building then into another marked North Campus. They went up two flights of stairs then turned left and headed quite a ways. Suddenly Haruhi abruptly stopped in front of an empty room marked SOS Brigade II. She flung open the door to reveal Hunny and Mori snacking away on cakes and tea.

"Who fixed those?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, one nice third year student named Tomoko Ume," Haruhi said. "She happens to have joined my club as well, she bakes for us." Haruhi reached inside the door and pulled out a girl with blond hair in pony tails on either side of her head wearing a maid's dress.

"Hi! How are you? My name is Ms. Tomoko." She bowed deeply. "welcome to the SOS Brigade II!"

"So..." Hikaru began.

"You joined, willingly?" Kaoru finished.

"Yep! I've always wanted a club like this! Oh! Come on in! I've made cakes and tea!" she took Hikaru and Kaoru by the arms and led them into the room. They sat next to Mori and Hunny and were given cakes and tea.

"Yes! Hika-chan and Kao-chan have joined us!" Hunny pipped up. "Aren't you glad Takashi?"

"Mmh."

"Listen guys, we're going to get you out of here," Kaoru whispered to the third years.

"Has she told you to do anything yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No, she seems really friendly, and Ume-chan is a really good cook. Her family is the head of a huge baking company so she was taught really well!" Hunny replied.

"So, she hasn't said anything about to other Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope."

"Huh," thought Kaoru. "She must have dropped it after she formed her club. Oh well, might as enjoy the place." He sat back and sipped his tea and ate his cake like the others.

-A Few Days Later-

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori were still attending Haruhi's club. They enjoyed the varieties of cake and tea the the daughter of the chief brought and all seemed normal. The twins reported any activity inside the club to the other hosts-which wasn't much...until today.

Haruhi was out somewhere doing something and only the five were in the room. They all sat quietly drinking their tea and it was sort of an awkward silence. Then Ms. Tomoko spoke.

"You all probably don't know that I'm an agent for the SOS brigade I. But, there are somethings you need to know about Suzumiya."

"You were recruited by the original SOS Brigade?" the twins repeated.

"Yes, my real name is Yoshida Mika. I was going to be the new member of the original brigade but Kyon, the new leader, and the rest of the club told me to come here and find out what Haruhi was doing. And the fact is, she's already switched somethings up."

"What?"

"Let's say Haruhi is a unique person. She can do a lot of things normal people can't, not with money, but well it's hard to explain so I won't, but as an example, this building wasn't here before Haruhi was. And you probably know that. But she has ways of making things seem normal. So, I'm reporting back to the original group to make sure she isn't doing anything drastic because that group is made up of "special" people."

"How do you mean, a unique person who can do things normal people can't?" Kaoru asked.

"So many questions so little time. Okay so just real quickly, Haruhi can do things like create another universe. She's done that before. Well, actually, just another world but that explains what she can do."

"So she's like a video game?" the twins asked looking at each other.

"Um, if that's how you want to put it, but I'm just telling you this because it'll help you understand a little better. The original group is working on pulling her out of here so they can keep an eye on her. And she doesn't know she can do anything so saying anything to her is a HUGE no-no. Oh! Footsteps! She's coming!"

The door opened a few seconds after she said so and Haruhi entered. She went around the table and grabbed Hikaru and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Everyone looked at each other and wondered what was going on.

Outside in the hall, Haruhi let go of Hikaru's jacket.

"Hey! If you rip my jacket you're buying me another!" Hikaru grumbled a little confused and slightly insecure without his brother to support him.

"So Hikaru," Haruhi cooed. "What is it you desire most?"


	4. Putting the Plan into Play!

**I just realized 2 things: one the * next to Haruhi-chan means that in order to prevent confusion Hunny calls Haruhi S. her full name instead of a nick-name. The second thing is that I made it so that apparently Haruhi S. can tell the twins apart shrugs I guess she's just a special person indeed. **

It was now Kaoru's turn to be quizzed. Hikaru had said the only thing he desired very much was his classmate Haruhi's safety. She had quizzed Hunny and Mori earlier and Hunny's response was his shallow "candy and sweets!" one. Mori said "Mitsukuni's safety and happiness." And now she wondered about Kaoru's. It would probably be the same as his twin's. But she pulled him out and asked: "Kaoru, what is it you desire most?"

"What do I desire?" Kaoru fumbled, a little off at his close sibling's absence. "no one's ever asked me what I desire before. I guess I would say Hikaru's well-being and happiness."

"Odd," Haruhi though to herself. "I though these two were so close that they would have the same desires. No matter, I can pull a thread through the two. Now to put my plan into action." She turned back to Kaoru and smiled. She went with him back into the club room and stood in front of everyone.

"Okay everyone! Here's our first mission as the SOS Brigade!" she announced. "We are going to prove that Haruhi in the Host Club is a girl! Because I know all of you know she is."

The twins crossed their arms. "Bzzt! Wrong! He's our classmate, you just don't do mean things to classmates. And even if he were a cross-dresser (which he's not!) we wouldn't expose him in front of everyone!"

"Yeah, Haru-chan's our friend!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Actually you are the ones who are wrong," Haruhi corrected. "I know your greatest desires and they're so easy to take away!" she looked at each in turn, staring deep into their eyes. They now knew why she asked the question. "I'm not the kind of person that kids when it comes to this kind of thing. Tell anyone or refuse to do what I say and what you desire most will vanish!" she let out a maniacal laugh.

Each thought of what she would do...Hikaru thought of Haruhi dropping the other off a cliff; Kaoru thought of Haruhi dropping the other off the cliff and Hikaru being devastated and depressed the rest of his life; Hunny thought that she would never allow him to eat cake again; Mori thought that Hunny's cakes and sweets would be taken away and then he would have to deal with a sugar-deprived Hunny and getting flipped for it almost everyday. All of them knew she would do it so they were forced to comply.

Now the only thing that they didn't know was that Haruhi was one of those kind of people where if she said to do something and you didn't she would do it for you, even if it meant a whole bunch of awkwardness to both. So Haruhi hadn't come up with a cleaver plan yet to unveil Haruhi's femininity but she would figure one out with time, in the while she had her new servants finding information. "Find her ID card! Find pictures of her with long hair! Buy a dress and a wig! Money's no object!" But she was missing 2 important resources that she would never gain access to. Kyoya and Haruhi's father who both had pictures and items that showed the information she wanted prominently. Fortunately for Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru she never even thought of these and they weren't about to give that hint.


	5. Great News?

"Come on, you have to have some proof!" Haruhi barked at her club. The rest of them looked away. "You've got to be kidding me." she sighed. "Well I guess we'll just have to put her in a dress and a wig and do that."

"Yeah, well we've done that and no one could tell it was her," the twins whispered.

"I just don't understand! It's so painstakingly obvious she's a girl!"

"Well how do you know she's a girl? How do you know we aren't girls?" Kaoru said to himself, unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear including Haruhi.

"How do I know that you aren't girls?" Haruhi asked whipping around and staring at Kaoru. "You're not built like a girl! All of you..." she looked over a Hunny. "Well most of you...look like guys."

"Huh? I'm a guy!" Hunny whined.

"Yeah, Hunny-semapi's a boy lolita!" the twins argued.

"Anyway, we have nothing to do while we try to think of a plan. So I guess club is dismissed for today. IF YOU THINK OF ANYTHING, TELL ME."

Everyone quickly left the room and ran down back towards the Host Club. "Wait, wait a minute!" they heard Mika call from behind. She ran up to them, out of breath. "We've found something out that you may want to know about," she panted. "Blah! I'm not used to running! Whoa, why is the world spinning? Wait, are you guys quadruplets?" she randomly passed out on the floor.

"Wow, she must really be out of shape," the twins remarked.

"Did you hear what she said though?" Hunny said. "Something we may want to know about! I say we carry her back up to club and try to wake her up!" Everyone nodded. Mori easily picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Then the ran back to their true club.

They opened the doors, guests were still in the club as they ran over to an empty couch and laid the girl on it. Everyone crowded around, Tamaki broke through the group and looked at the girl. "Who is this princess and what happened?"

"This is Mika-chan," Hunny told him. "She is another one of the members in the SOS Brigade. She has something to tell us, but she passed out before she could."

"Then we must wake her up!" all of the girls watched as the Hosts tried various ways to try and revive the messenger and none of them worked. Then one of Kyoya's guests stepped forward.

"If I may, I think I have a way." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I have a very strong perfume that as some of the other boys said 'could wake up the dead,' I'll try it if you like. But it is very strong. You boys might want to stand back." Everyone nodded and the hosts slid back as she recommended. She pulled a little white porcelain bottle our of her bag and pulled the lid off and waved the perfume beneath Mika's nose. In an instant she was up.

"Whoa! What is that stuff? It's potent!" she spluttered. She looked at everyone around her. "So this is the Host Club? It's so bright in here!"

"You were going to tell us something, my lady?" Tamaki said taking Mika's hand in his and helping her sit up.

"Oh, yes." she looked at the other girls. "It's more of a Host-only thing." The girls stayed. "If you don't mind going away..." The guests finally got the hint and moved away to chatter about that the secret could be. "I told the old brigade about what was going on here and while I was there they received great news for you guys!"

**(And a cliffhanger! Though a really lame one at that. Please R&R!)**


	6. The Plan

"Haruhi will only be here for a week and a half more! Then she's leaving!" MIka told the group quietly.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, but Kyon and the rest of the brigade were somehow able to get her to leave. I'm guessing Yuki hacked into the system." Mika was still answering Tamaki's question when the twins made a comment.

"But that still gives her time to think of a plan to reveal Haruhi's gender!" they hissed.

"Well you guys better get planning!" Mika said ignoring their remark. "I would suggest trying to stall Haruhi, because you can't stop her."

"Well, there is one way we can stop Ms. Suzumiya," Kyoya said. "But it would involve moving some people around."

"Well what do you have planned?" Tamaki turned and looked at him. "We're kinda at our last resorts here."

"I've done a little research into Haruhi's last brigade and some of the activities. Yuki was even kind enough to give me some data."

"You met the first SOS Brigade?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, not all of them, just Kyon and Yuki. For this plan we'll need Kyon and one other."

"Who?"

"Asahina Mikuru."

"Kyoya's right," Mika agreed. "Kyon and Mikuru are the only ones who can convince her otherwise. Together they can make her forget a topic all together!"

"Then let's go get them!" Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru quickly replied.

"I don't see why you guys are going to all this trouble to conceal my gender," Haruhi apathetically interrupted.

"Keep in mind Haruhi, you still have a debt to pay."

"That and daddy will miss you!"

"We'll all miss you Haru-chan!" They all did a group hug around Haruhi then left to go retrieve the two.

Kyoya had informed them on the way that he already invited the two over to Ouran and that they should be awaiting them in the courtyard. And they were. Kyon was still in his navy jacket and tie and Mikuru had changed from her maid outfit into her school uniform. Haruhi looked at the two and wondered about them. Mikuru's uniform was so different from Ouran's. She wondered how she would look in the others uniform. _Pretty strange, _she concluded.

"Kyoya explained the whole situation to us," Kyon informed them with a calm air. "Mikuru and I have discussed what we're going to do."

The hosts nodded. Everything was settled in a matter of minutes. The next day, the would go incognito as Ouran students, hidden by the host club, and would find Haruhi in first period. Tell her everything about how they also came to Ouran, but only to look at the school, then they would go to the SOS Brigade II and with the twins, Hunny and Mori's help, they would get her to quit the silly fantasy she had set her mind on. That was the plan, and all events would go according to plan because it was flawless.


	7. The Finish!

As expected, the plan worked...until Mikuru and Kyon tried to stop Haruhi's plan. She refused to by swayed by anyone.

So, it was one more week before Haruhi had to leave, and she had come up with a plan. It was a deeply maniacal plan, yet somewhat ironic. She would get one of the host club members to ask Haruhi out on a date in front of the entire student body as they were in front of a crowd. Haruhi, being a natural girl, should say yes because Suzumiya could tell the couplings in the host club and she would be embarrassed enough to say so. She told everyone in her club about the plan, reminding of the consequences if they said anything about what was going on.

However, the hosts already knew and the twins, being masters at poking fun, were appointed to point out flaws in the plan. Therefore it became a battle of mischief and ignorance.

"Well," Hikaru whispered just loud enough to the rest of the group to hear, the day after Haruhi announced her plan. "The girls in the club wouldn't think Haruhi's a girl anymore than just a little..." he let the sentence hang.

Haruhi heard and listened a little more closely.

"Yes, that's true, even Renge thinks so," Kaoru agreed in a low tone. "Did you see how she and Haruhi-sempai went at it? I think Renge has more sway then Haruhi-sempai does."

_Haruhi-sempai? They've never used that to address me before..._Haruhi wondered.

"Plus, knowing our Haruhi, she's so apathetic, she'd turn down whichever host asked her," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, abiding by Suzumiya's wishes of addressing the host as 'she.'

"She doesn't seem that apathetic!" Haurhi exclaimed, gripping her desk. The group turned and looked at the brigade leader with surprise.

"Then you still have a lot to learn about Haru-chan," Hunny commented. Mori nodded in agreement.

Haruhi's explosive look disappeared and she herself had a look of indifference. "I don't really care," she sighed. "I know, my plan will work."

"That's right, Haruhi-sempai, it will work seamlessly," the twins concurred. Without anymore coaxing to rest of the club, they brigade split up and went home.

The next day everyone met in the host club before classes and went over the plan again. Kaoru and Hikaru had come up with more thoughts to make the plan seem unstable, and everyone else knew their parts. The day passed slowly and everyone (except Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya) waited for the day to end. Once it did everyone rushed to their clubs. The twins, Hunny and Mori all reached the class to see Mika sitting alone.

"Hey guys," she said happily.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Gone."

"Where?"

"Back to the school she came from."

Everyone looked at each other. "Why?"

"She found out that her relative actually didn't have any money because they spent it all. The relative actually had very little money, but to them it seemed like a lot. So, without thinking they spent everything on toys and useless supplies. And now, since Haruhi wasn't on a scholarship program, she couldn't go to Ouran anymore. That's good!"

"That's great!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yes!" the twins agreed. "but is there a catch?"

"She sent this letter to you," Mika handed them the letter. Kaoru opened it and read:

_SOS Brigade II,_

_I left unexpectedly but that doesn't mean that you guys can't complete the mission. You know the plan and how to carry it out. Go for it! _

_~Haruhi_

_BTW-you guys can go back to your weird 'host club' now (if you really want to)._

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. _Gone? _They wondered. _Like, for good? No need to stall to keep her from revealing Haruhi's secret? _They laughed. The odd girl had vanished as soon as she had come! They were so relieved that everyone, even Mori, chortled at the fact that she was gone. The only problem now was, with nothing to do in the host club that was a mind bending as this, the twins, at least, would be more bored than ever before. Which meant too much free-time. Which meant mischief and trouble for the other hosts. As everyone though about this (they had gone back to the club and told the others), they though how much they might actually want someone like Suzumiya to make life interesting...

As for Mika she liked Ouran so much she continued to attend and also joined the host club. That's if you wanted to know. Other than that, life was normal back at the Ouran High School Host Club.

**I'm done. My feeble attempt at an OHSHC and TMOHS crossover. See y'all later.**

**~Kristina**


End file.
